


Past and Present

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!rhett, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: The first time it happened that Rhett was really aware of, it was triggered by a certain movie playing out on their grainy dorm tv, the antenna bound up with masking tape not quite able to give them a clear picture. The next few times it happened it didn't seem to be triggered by anything but stress or anxiety. Now, far enough in the future that Link might not remember, Rhett decided it was time to replicate the environment at home on his own tv. The picture was crystal clear and the sound even more so, a point of pride for Rhett. He'd done it up himself so his family could watch their shows and movies with the best quality. He hoped that he could give Link a positive experience, a safe space to speak of. But only time would tell.





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted to see more of this, so here you go! I realize this is kinda cheating because some of you wanted REAL college scenes with them in the dorm and such, but my mind only wanted to give me flashbacks and snippets so. Hope you like this one and if you have more prompts let me know! If you'd like more specific scenes like maybe the scene mentioned by Rhett in this one, drop an ask and prompt me or I'll never remember to write them. <3
> 
> find me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites for prompts etc and if you want to send asks to the little avengers i have a few muses at teenytinyavengers

Rhett knew that they were both in dire need of at least a day off, if not more. He'd known it for days now. They were tired and cranky and sick of each other in the professional sense, the sense that put so much strain on their friendship, on their bond. So Rhett did something a little dicey. He phoned a friend to call in a favor that might help he and Link get a bit of time off. He was fortunate in the fact that where he and Link were good friends, their wives were also close. He felt a little dumb as he called, but he knew that it was in their best interest to have a day off together, no kids and no wives. The kids would have a field day at getting to have a sleepover on a school night, even if it was a Thursday moving into the weekend. Besides, Christy and Jessie wouldn't mind a little time to get together and gossip. He and Link were lucky men, indeed to have such beautiful families and understanding wives. 

So when they finally tumbled into his unusually quiet and dark home after a full day's work, they were both extremely glad. Jessie had left them a plate of cookies on the kitchen counter with a little note to 'enjoy and take it easy' followed by about four exclamation marks and a smiley face that had Rhett smiling and shaking his head. He didn't know where Link had gotten off to-- he was far too busy enjoying the food his lovely wife had left behind for them-- until he was suddenly just there, standing at his elbow. Rhett narrowly caught himself before he let out a cloud of nasty words that would have, according to his mother, 'turned the air blue'. 

"Where were you?" he managed instead, brushing a few crumbs out of his beard. 

Link shrugged. "Just puttin' my things away. Thought I might shower or somethin'." 

"Well, alright. Nobody's stoppin' you," Rhett pointed out easily, licking his fingers of chocolate leftovers and starting for the master suite. "I might just do the same thing." He hoped the kids had cleaned up the bathroom a little so Link didn't have to trip over dirty clothes or slip on soap scum. He cleaned himself up quickly, methodical about his routine as he felt the day's tension melting out of his shoulders. He'd finished up and changed into a warm set of pajamas by the time Link showed back up. Rhett poured himself a cup of tea from the electric kettle and looked over at Link. "You want any?" he asked, knowing it was pointless anyway because Link preferred a strong cup of coffee any day. 

"Nah. M'good." He stood patiently and watched as Rhett tossed out his tea bag and picked up the mug. "Got any plans? Feels wrong to just stand here and not be doing anything." 

"Movie?" Rhett asked, humming in satisfaction as the warmth from the tea seeped into his stomach and eased his tired body. 

"Sure. Which one?" Link played along, trailing after him into the living room. The carpet was freshly vacuumed and Link's toes sank into the plush fibers. Making a bee line for the closet where the blankets and board games were kept, he tossed one onto the sofa for Rhett and bundled himself in the other one with a little nod of contentment and decision. 

"Whatever's in the player," Rhett answered with a shrug. Sometimes it was an action movie if he'd been the last one to watch, or a cooking show or a kids show if someone else was, but he and Link had a familiar routine of dvd roulette, and he had no desire to break that tradition. He sat down opposite Link and put his tea down on the side table, taking up the remotes from their places in the couch cushions. 

The soft light of the television lit up the mostly dim living room, and soon the screen displayed the 'menu' option. Now, for his part, Rhett was digging a little. He felt slightly guilty but he had his reasons. He wanted to know more about the way Link got sometimes, how he got all soft and childlike, and whether it was an at will kind of thing or a not a choice kind of thing. 

The first time it happened that Rhett was really aware of, it was triggered by a certain movie playing out on their grainy dorm tv, the antenna bound up with masking tape not quite able to give them a clear picture. The next few times it happened it didn't seem to be triggered by anything but stress or anxiety. Now, far enough in the future that Link might not remember, Rhett decided it was time to replicate the environment at home on his own tv. The picture was crystal clear and the sound even more so, a point of pride for Rhett. He'd done it up himself so his family could watch their shows and movies with the best quality. He hoped that he could give Link a positive experience, a safe space to speak of. But only time would tell. So he mashed 'play' and hoped his little plan would work out. 

"Aw, c'mon, Rhett," Link's halfhearted soft protest told Rhett that he did remember that night after all, but it also told him that Link wasn't all that eager to turn the movie off. 

"Don't you like this one?" Rhett asked innocently, sipping his tea again. 

"It's fine. Just wasn't expecting Dumbo is all. It's not a very popular one, is it? I didn't know your kids even owned it." Link defended himself, curling the blanket around himself tighter. 

"They do," was all the commentary Rhett was up for offering at the moment. He just wanted to see how Link fared. The first time he'd ended up a crying mess and Rhett had walked in on Link curled up under a ratty blanket he'd brought from his house, sucking his thumb and looking like he was worried Rhett would slap him or something. It'd taken hours to get him to calm down and trust him. Ever since then he'd been pins and needles, waiting and watching, but always sure to step in and be the big brother figure if Link needed it. And perhaps Rhett didnt' have experience with that in his own life, being the younger sibling, but...with Link it was always easy. He'd been a scrawny kid, and he was still smaller than Rhett even as a fully grown man. But he wanted to help his friend, and being young like that seemed to always make Link less stressed, more cheerful, and better up to the tasks they had to complete the next day. 

Rhett continued to sip on his tea, sinking deeper into the comfort of the sofa and casting surreptitious glances at Link every now and again. Link had curled into a little ball, and by the time Dumbo's mom had been taken away, Link was crying quietly, trying to keep Rhett from noticing. It hurt a little that Link didn't want him to notice his vulnerability--they'd never been ones for hiding emotion around one another-- but it did occur to him that maybe young Link didn't want him to see him as weak. Rhett leaned over till their shoulders were touching and felt Link lean right back against him. "You want me to turn it off?" he asked, when it was apparent that Link wasn't going to stop crying any time soon. 

Link nodded wordlessly and Rhett mashed the button on the remote, turning everything off and rubbing Link's shoulder softly. "What's the matter, bo?" he asked quietly. 

"Just sad," Link mumbled with a wet sniff. "How can he be happy if his momma don't get to be with him anymore?" Link whined softly, a healthy dose of twang finding its way into his accent as he rubbed at his wet eyes. 

"I know, bud." Rhett said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you watch this. You wanna just go to bed instead?" Link nodded vigorously and Rhett stood up, blanket sliding off his shoulders as he stuck out a tentative hand towards Link. He wanted to see just how far gone Link was at the moment. In response, Link too his hand and clung to it like a life line as they went towards the spare room. 

"Alrighty then," Rhett reached over and flipped on the lamp, tossing the throw pillows aside and pulling down the blankets. "In you climb, bo," Rhett told him softly, pointing at the mattress. Link let go of his hand and climbed into the bed, looking a bit shy as he wiped at his face. Rhett tutted softly and swiped a tissue from the nightstand, wiping at Link's snotty face. "All clean," he winked as he tossed the trash into the bin beside the bed. 

Link squirmed a little and looked like he wasn't sure if what he was about to say was imposing or not. "Can you, um...can you...c'n you tuck me in?" he looked up earnestly, eyes shining and Rhett felt absolutely thunderstruck by just how compelling Link's eyes were. 

"Sure," he found himself unable to answer otherwise, gently placing a hand on Link's shoulder to push him down to a lying position. "There we go. Nice and cozy!" Expertly (his kids had all gone through this phase), Rhett tucked Link into the sheets tightly, watching the rest of the uncertainty and tension bleed from Link's muscles. "Now," he made sure to use his Dad Voice, because this was important that a smaller Link know this information. "If you have a bad dream, or get scared, or need anything from me at all during the night, you come get me, okay?" he stared into Link's eyes until he got a reply. 

"Kay, Rhett." Link yawned, snuggling deeper into the soft sheets. "M'sleepy, but...but maybe don't turn out all the lights, okay?" 

Rhett flipped on the closet light and cracked the door, turning off the lamp. "How's that?"

"S'good." Poor Link was already almost asleep. 

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Linkster," he whispered softly as he tip toed out of the room. 

* * *

 

If he had to guess, tonight he'd have put Link at between four and six years of age. Old enough to talk well and to take care of his own physical needs, but not young enough to need feeding or help with bodily functions. He just hoped there wouldn't end up being any wet sheets again. But maybe if he didn't have bad dreams, that wouldn't be a problem, Rhett surmised to himself as he stared up at the moonlight making shapes on the ceiling. Eventually he rolled over and was able to drop off to sleep and quit worrying about Link, but his dreams kept reminding him of times in college when Link had been like this and needed Rhett's help. He'd tailed him all over campus and looked at him with such earnestness and pride and just...thought Rhett was the coolest thing in the whole world. And Rhett looked after him. Got him food, made sure he showered, tucked him into bed... but he wasn't really sure if Link remembered any of it. Surely he remembered some of it based on his reaction tonight. But...he just wasn't sure. 

He woke some time later to find Link in bed beside him, happily curled up to his side. As Rhett moved to try and figure out what was going on Link let out a small whimper, and soon Rhett was shushing him quietly. "S'okay, bo. Just startled me is all. You're safe with me." He lay out more comfortably on his back and Link pillowed his head on his shoulder. 

"Rhett can do anything," Link declared with a sleep heavy voice. "Always takes care'a me." 

That, as a father, went right to Rhett's parental place and had him tugging Link closer. The fact that Link was for all intents and purposes a grownup with his own family meant nothing to Rhett in the moment. He kissed Link's hair affectionately. "That's right. And don't you forget it. I'll always take care of you, Link. You're a good boy." Link wiggled happily at the comment and Rhett felt that funny swooping feeling that seeing something adorable caused--right there in the pit of his stomach, like seeing a cute puppy doing something for the first time or watching his kids when they were small try and learn things. "Now go back to sleep for me, okay?" 

He felt Link nod against his chest. "Love you, Rhett." it was simple and profound and held all the honesty and boldness of a child. And it may have made Rhett ridiculously happy to know that his friend was verbalizing affection, even if Link did normally show his appreciation in his gestures and his attitude. 

"Yeah," he rubbed at Link's shoulder a little. "Love you, buddy. Now have some sweet dreams for me," he coaxed. If Link didn't get enough sleep the night before their day of rest, he'd spend the entire day snarking and complaining instead of unwinding and enjoying not having any responsibilities for once. He waited a moment or two before looking down at Link, satisfied when he found him completely lax and absorbed in the warmth of sleep. Hopefully their day off would be a nice one, he thought lazily as he drifted off to sleep. But he was definitely letting Link pick the movie next time. 


End file.
